


Bringing Women Together

by Pomyum



Series: Fallout 3 - The Mesmetron Harem (Commission) [1]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 3
Genre: Lesbian, Mesmetron, Mind Control, Multi, Slavery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-30 01:21:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11453049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pomyum/pseuds/Pomyum
Summary: The Lone Wanderer, having acquired and fixed the Mesmetron, decides to create his own little harem, starting with the head of the Lyon's Pryde and moving onto the women of Megaton.A commission from JSFNorthernCommand.





	Bringing Women Together

"I know you may not want to see any more explosives for a while," came the shrill voice of Moira Brown as she carelessly dumped nine frag grenades onto the counter-top, "but obviously you know your way around them. Have a couple rainy-day toys of mine." 

The Lone Wanderer stood, dumbfounded. He locked gazes with the bewilderingly cheap woman, his jaw setting in anger.

"Hand grenades?" he said. "I travel into a town where the ground might as well be lava for how safe it is to walk there, nearly get my legs blown off several times, nearly have my head shot off by some crazed sniper, and, oh yeah, I nearly got PLASTERED on the side of a house by an exploding nuclear-powered car! And my payment for all that is... nine hand grenades?" 

"Well, if you'd brought me one of the mines, I could have maybe given you a bonus, but oh well!" Her voice was far cheerier than it had any right to be.

"How was I supposed to do that when sticking my head out of cover meant literally getting a hole put through it?!" 

"Oh, don't be mad, silly." She waved her hand dismissively at him. "I have more jobs that need to be done. Plenty more ways to earn your pay!" 

Anger flared in the Wanderer's chest, his hand curling into a fist. Whirl around, kill the guard, turn back around, put a bullet through Moira. That's all it would take. He sighed. Fun though the thought was, that would be messy, and he'd have to fight his way out of town. Besides, it would be a shame to kill someone as pretty as Moira. 

His eyes moved up and down her body, admiring her slim physique, her clothes highlighting her not unimpressive curves. His anger drained away, and he decided he'd get her to pay another way. Eventually.

"Fine," he said. "But can I get the part I mentioned instead of the grenades?"

"Oooh, sorry, but the grenades aren't worth that much." 

"Fine, how about this too." The Wanderer dumped a sack of bottlecaps onto her counter, hoping he'd have enough to for the cheap bitch. One more goddamn part, and he wouldn't need to deal with her insufferably cheery attitude any longer. 

Moira shuffled the caps around, seeming to count them. She smiled, and nodded her head.

"That's enough." She reached behind the counter, bringing out a tiny circuit board, no larger than a fingernail. "Here you go. What's it for, if you don't mind my asking?"

" _Putting bitches like you in their place_ ," he thought.

"To fix a machine that's gonna make all my dreams come true," he said. The Wanderer placed the chip in a small box, giving Moira a fake smile, and walking out of her shop. Just outside, a massive figure stood, a hulking warrior wearing a full suit of Brotherhood power armor, a laser rifle in their hands. The Wanderer closed the door, and turned a sneer to the armored warrior.

"Put Moira Brown on the list." The figure nodded, but said nothing. 

"Come on," the Wanderer said, walking down the ramp. "I want to see if this chip works. If it does, we can finally get things rolling." The warrior followed silently behind. 

The two soon arrived at the Wanderer's Megaton home. The interior was laid out primarily as a workshop, with numerous tools and weapons strewn about. A large, heart shaped bed sat on one side. The Wanderer had ordered it specifically to accommodate his new companion, and the activities the two got up to while she was around.

The Wanderer set to work immediately. He produced his new circuit board, and placed it alongside a large, metallic, gun-like weapon. He opened the weapon up, placing the circuit board inside and set to work, hooking it into the weapon's systems. 

"If this works," he said, "I am set for life, bitch." Again, the warrior said nothing. The Wanderer frowned.

"Sarah, take off that helmet. When we're alone, I want to see your face." The warrior did as she was told. Beneath the helmet lay the beautiful face of Sarah Lyons. Young, blonde of hair, blue of eyes. Her face was covered in sweat, strands of her yellow hair plastered to her skin. She placed her helmet down and stared at the far wall. No sounds escaped her lips. Her face betrayed no expression. She seemed in a daze, her body working but her mind completely gone.

The Wanderer smiled, happy with her obedient nature, but hoping for something more quite soon. A short while later, he finished with the weapon, placing his tools down and picking up his new and improved toy.

"The Mesmetron 3.0!" he proclaimed. "Its problems with inducing rage and exploding heads fixed, and now, hopefully, it can make the subject do as I will. Time for a test run, Sarah. Don't move, now." Sarah remained as she was, an unmoving, unthinking sentinel. The Wanderer stood, pointing the Mesmerton at the Brotherhood fighter and pulling the trigger. 

A series of air waves burst from the front of the weapon, striking Sarah Lyons. At first, her body remained stiff, her expression unchanged. Then she began to wobble, her head shaking as she tried to clear away her sudden dizziness. 

"What the hell?" she asked, looking around as she tried to clear her eyes. "What's...?" Her eyes finally seemed to focus. Directly in front of her was the grinning face of the Lone Wanderer, her new master. 

"Sarah, you love me more than anything, and you'll do whatever I tell you without hesitation." 

Her eyes fell, a look of utter need behind them, and she moaned softly as she leaned into his kiss. Their lips met, tenderly, lovingly. Sarah's breath was heavy and hard, mixed with her moans. Her mind roiled with absolute bliss at embracing the man she so dearly cared for, whom she would kill, or die, to protect.

"I love you so much," she said. "I'm so glad we're together." Again, they kissed, and the Wanderer smiled.

"Me too, baby. Me too. Well, we know it works. Time to get back to the house and test it on those other two sluts." The Wanderer sat down once again, patting his lap. 

"First, though, I think a blowjob is in order." Sarah blushed and smiled, her loud armor stomping over to kneel between his legs. She removed her gauntlets, her soft hands grasping at his zipper, bringing it down and pulling out his erect cock. He'd always been proud of his cock. Nine inches long, with a large amount of girth, especially for a dick that long. Thick veins pulsed along its length, and its head burned red, ready to feel relief. 

God, he'd always wanted to fuck Amata with it. She'd never gave him a chance, though, always preferring that limp-dick asshole Butch and his Tunnel Snake friends. The Wanderer knew damn well they used to take Amata into the reactor room after hours and fuck her silly. He'd nearly been caught spying on them once. Well, that bitch would get hers soon. 

"By the Machine God, it's so beautiful," Sarah said as her hands cradled the cock, her fingers gently stroking the thick member. Her eyes closed and she moaned softly as her tongue caressed the shaft, leaving a slick trail of saliva as it went. She wrapped her lips as far around as she could manage, sucking at the base, sliding her lips up and down. The Wanderer moaned, savoring the feeling of his new lover worshiping his cock. 

He felt teeth nibbling gently on his meat, but only sighed gently, loving the sensation. Her tongue continued working all the while, massaging the shaft. The sensations were driving the Wanderer wild.

"Oh, bitch, stop teasing me and put this in your mouth," he said. Sarah giggled. She gripped the thick phallus at its base, holding it in position as she opened her mouth wide and swallowed it whole. She completely engulfed the cock, its head sliding against the back of her throat and further down it. Gagging noises issued from within her, yet she persisted. Her lips soon reached the base, brushing against his testicles and pelvis. They then closed around the enormous cock, forming a seal on the hard flesh, and began to move back and forth. 

The Wanderer's hands entangled themselves in Sarah's hair, pulling her face roughly into his stomach. Her tongue continued to brush the underside of his cock, licking at his balls every time she pushed downward. Her eyes turned up to his, simmering with lust as their gaze locked. He smiled at the woman, pleased to see her already so eager to please her Master. 

Using the Mesmetron on Sarah had given him not only a powerful bodyguard, but also an unquestionaby loyal sex-toy. He knew the moment he first laid eyes on Sarah, just before the fight at Galaxy News Radio, that he'd wanted to fuck her silly. She could wear all the bulky T-41 armor she wanted. It made little difference. Her beautiful face and sultry voice ensured that every man who met her, and many women who did so, immediately wanted to peel all that steel away and fuck her silly. The Wanderer was just the first one who figured out how to get her to do it.

She was even more beautiful now, on her knees, her lips locked around his cock, her azure eyes pleading with the man she was blowing to give her every ounce of his cum. He planned to use that mouth of hers every day for the foreseeable future. 

The Wanderer's eyes closed and his teeth grit. He gripped her hair harder and began to thrust his hips forward slightly as he felt his orgasm approaching. 

"Here it comes, baby," he said. "You ready to swallow my cum, bitch?" 

"Mm-hmm," came the soft spoken response. Sarah's eyes closed, ready to receive her Master's gift. It sent him over the edge, and the Wanderer groaned as he began to cum. His cock twisted between Sarah's lips, the first strands of his hot jizz flying into her throat. Sarah's cheeks became concave as she sucked with all her might, doing her best to pull every drop of the sweet liquid from his dick. 

It pumped, and again, filling her throat. Her lips remained around the phallus, lovingly milking it. Her face was gorgeous, and the Wanderer wanted to make it more so. He pulled back, his thick cock sliding from between her red lips. As it popped out, another pulse of cum flew upwards, spraying across Sarah's face onto her nose, up over her left eyes, and onto her forehead. Another pulse, and a rope flew upwards into her hair. A few more weak pumps emptied what remained onto her chin, the rest draining down his spent manhood. 

The Lone Wanderer smiled and sighed. Sarah stared up at him, a wide grin on her face, her tongue licking at her lips. She couldn't open her left eye with his semen over it, and she knew from experience he wouldn't want it cleaned off just yet.

"Did that please you, Master?" she said, eager for his approval. His hand stroked her hair lovingly. 

"Oh yeah, baby," he said, reaching to his side. "Now, smile for me." Sarah did as she was told, flashing a joyous smile as the Wanderer lined up a shot with his camera, snapping a shot as the flash bulb went off. A working polaroid camera was another of his proud achievements, and he planned to use it to create a massive library of photos, every single one a picture of the women he'd enslaved and fucked. 

"Alright, Sarah," he said, setting the photo of her cum-stained face aside, "time to get going. I want to get to the house and get working on the other two. Get me cleaned up and we'll get moving." Sarah giggled as she bent over once more, her tongue going to work on his cock. She gleefully licked up and swallowed every ounce of cum the Wanderer had spilt on himself. 

* * *

The Lone Wanderer's true home was a mansion located a little ways off the beaten path between Megaton and Vault 101. A crumbling ruin like every other building in the Capital Wasteland, it had hardly been fit for habitation until the Wanderer had spent the time rebuilding it: putting in new walls, floors and ceilings, reinforcing the structure, and clearing out the radroaches from the oddly huge basement area. 

Said basement had been perfect for what he had in mind, and he'd quickly converted several rooms into jail cells. He'd placed down steel doors, hardy enough to prevent being easily broken down, and within had added manacles and chains. It was the perfect place to put a few prisoners who one didn't want to be found. Two floors below the ground, through a door of steel, several layers of concrete. No sound from the cells would leave the house. Add in its remote nature, and the chance of any such prisoners being discovered was virtually nil.

The Wanderer slid the steel door to one cell aside, smiling as he beheld its occupants. He held up his lamp, setting it on a nearby hook, and turned around to address Sarah.

"Sweetie, why don't you go get out of your armor and into something more comfortable, okay? Then come back down and join us." Sarah smiled, her finger trailing along the Wanderer's back as she headed back to the stairs.

"Sure thing, baby. Be right back." 

The Wanderer moved further into the cell, smiling at the two figures hanging from the wall. On the left, filthy yellow hair hung down over blue eyes seething with hatred. They were locked with the Wanderer's, the woman's gaze easily communicating her utter contempt for the man. Her body was completely nude, dirt clinging to her skin, her blonde bush unshaven and unkempt. Her impressive breasts still bore the marks where the Wanderer had clawed them, his hands digging into them for leverage while he'd raped her. Her inner thighs still bore the dry leavings of his semen that had slowly dripped from within her. 

Next to her hung a woman of a slightly darker skin tone. Her black hair hanged down, hiding her face. Unlike the other woman, her eyes lay half-closed, seemingly in a haze. She still wore the scraps of her Vault 101 uniform that the Wanderer had ripped apart to get to her breasts and pussy. Bite marks covered her body, particularly her tits, small amounts of blood having dripped from where it was drawn. Like the other woman, dried cum stained her inner thighs, although there was a great deal more of it. The Wanderer had quite a lot of frustration to work out on her that he'd built up over the years.

The Wanderer strolled over to the woman on the left, smiling at his beautiful victim. 

"Good evening, Lucy," he said, unscrewing a bottle of water. He put it to her lips and tipped her neck back so she could drink. She did so, clearly dehydrated, but her eyes never left his. She downed the entire bottle, then began to gasp for breath.

"You fuck," she said in a low, hateful tone. "What did you do to my family?" The Wanderer laughed.

"Your family? I have no idea what happened to them. I never checked. I just said they were here and needed your help to get you out of Megaton." 

"You son of a bitch!" She growled, spittle flying form between clenched teeth. "When I get out of here, I'm going to rip your goddamn throat out!" 

"Oh, I'm going to let you out of those manacles shortly, but you won't try to kill me. Quite the contrary." He placed the empty bottle down and produced the Mesmetron. "Once you leave this cell, you'll be hopelessly in love with me and want to spend the rest of your life doing whatever sick sexual shit I ask of you. Well, not ask. I'm not going to ask you to do anything. I'm gonna tell you what to do." 

"You sick bastard. I'm not going to do anything you tell me to. I'm just gonna snap your neck, and feed you to the radroaches." The Wanderer chuckled, and waved the Mesmetron.

"My little friend here says otherwise. So, let's get to it." Lucy began to struggle, trying in vain to pull her wrists from her shackles. The Wanderer began to slap the other girl's face until she stirred, her hazel eyes turning to face him.

"Hey, sexy. You might want to watch this. Get an idea what you're in for." He turned back, lifting his weapon. "Bye-bye old Lucy West, hello new slutty Lucy West." He pulled the trigger, energy waves once again filling the air, striking Lucy dead on in the face. She recoiled, cussing as she tried to resist whatever her rapist was trying to do to her. Within seconds, though, she began to succumb, her body becoming weak, her head lolling forward as her mind began to spin, going completely blank. 

The Wanderer smiled, putting aside the Mesmetron. He grabbed Lucy's hair, pulling her head up and planting on a kiss on her unresponsive lips.

"Lucy, you love me more than anything, and will do whatever I say without hesitation." Her eyes immediately brightened, and her head lunged forward, her lips planting against the Wanderer's. 

"Sweetie," Lucy said, "I love you so much. Please, I need to feel you inside me." Lucy did the best she could in her weakened state to lift her legs and spread them. The Wanderer, eager to oblige his newest slave, grabbed the underside of her knees and lifted. He pressed his body into hers, his hand quickly pulling out his cock, and he thrust inside her dry cunt. He thought it a pity that she wasn't wet. He'd become quite used to fucking Sarah's soaking pussy, but he knew Lucy'd be sopping soon enough. It would just take a few minutes. 

In the meantime, he immediately began to pump his hips forward, pounding himself into the woman. He could feel his rigid cock smashing against her cervix as his pelvis smacked loudly against her thighs. 

"Oh, Lucy," he said, "you and I are gonna have a lot of fun together." Lucy threw her head back and moaned. 

"Yes, oh god, yes! It's so good! Your cock feels so good inside me! Fuck me! Fuck me harder!" The Wanderer grinned.

"Well, if you insist." He held onto her thighs and began to thrust forward as hard as he could, burying himself deep within the sweet girl. 

Meanwhile, the expression of the girl next to them had quickly became one of dawning horror. Fresh tears began to trail down her filth-covered cheeks, as her mouth began to admit squeals of fear.

"No," the girl said softly. "No. What have you done to her? No, this can't be happening. This can't be happening." The Wanderer smiled and turned his head to the side, his hand lifting up to brush her chin.

"Don't worry, Amata. I'll get to you as soon as I've finished banging this bitch." 

The Wanderer turned his attention back to Lucy, and continued pounding her as hard as he could manage. At times, it seemed his thrusts were almost in time with Amata's sobs, music to his ears. He reveled in his former vault dweller's pain, savoring the sounds of her weeping as he fucked Lucy silly. It would be the last time he'd likely hear her sobs before he made her love him, so he would enjoy it. 

His attention turned to Lucy's breasts, rapidly jumping up and down before his eyes, nipples tracing circles in the air as the luscious bosoms repeatedly smacked against one another.

"You like my big bouncy tits?" Lucy asked. The Wanderer nodded, his sight not leaving the beautiful orbs as they danced on her chest. "They're yours. Do whatever you want to them. Use them. Use me like your whore!" The Wanderer laughed and nodded.

"I'm gonna, baby. I'm gonna." 

Lucy began to cry out, her hips rapidly thrusting into the Wanderer. 

"Oh, I'm cumming! I'm cumming!" He could feel her juices flowing from her pussy, splattering against his hips as they continued to ram into her. Her head flew back, her mouth wide open her screams reverberated through the tiny cell. She was so beautiful, another glorious woman added to the Lone Wanderer's collection. Her pleasure pleased him, and his own orgasm followed.

He grunted as he rapidly shoved himself into her, his cock twitching, his seed planting into the second member of his new harem. He leaned into Lucy, licking her neck. 

"Oh, that was good, bitch," he said, pulling himself out. His cock began to drip onto the filthy floor, as did Lucy's pussy.

"Oh, I've never had better," Lucy said, smiling at him. "Thank you. I needed that." 

"You're going to get a lot more of that soon," came a voice from the door. The Wanderer turned to see Sarah standing in the doorway. Her armor was gone, and she wore only a sheer red nightie and a pink pair of slippers. Her breasts and her pussy, shaved bare, were both clearly visible through the thin fabric. She sauntered forward, her bosoms jiggling pleasantly, her bare legs seeming to gleam even in the dim light of the cell.

"My god, you're hot," the Wanderer said. He pulled Sarah into his body, feeling her near-naked form pressing into his chest. The two kissed for several seconds, his hands squeezing her ass all the while.

"Babe, why don't you take Lucy upstairs and play together while I finish with Amata." Sarah smiled and nodded. She produced a key from her cleavage, unlocking Lucy's manacles, allowing the woman to fall to her feet. Lucy took a moment to regain her footing, then threw her arms around Sarah, the two locking together in a deep, sensual sapphic kiss. As Sarah stared to lead her out, though, Lucy lunged at the Wanderer, planting her lips on his, as if she couldn't keep herself away. 

Sarah pulled the errant woman back, smiling as she forced Lucy out of the cell, the young woman mewling as she went. 

"I'll be up to fuck you again soon, babe," the Wanderer called after her, before turning his attention to Amata. 

"Well now, you stuck-up bitch. Your turn." Amata began to panic, desperately seeking to free herself.

"No, please, don't do that to me! I'll do anything you want!"

"Yeah, you will. You'll do everything I've always wanted to do. You'll do all the things I saw you do to Butch and his bunch of fuckin' assholes! Remember when he fucked you, and you reached inside your cunt, scooped out his cum and swallowed it with a smile? Well, guess what?! You're gonna do that for me, whore!"

"Please!" She was weeping now, tears pouring down her disheveled face, falling onto her bite-ridden breasts. "Please! I'll do what you want! I'll suck your dick! You can fuck me! Just let me go after! Please, I just wanna go home!" 

The Wanderer leaned in and kissed her, sneering at her as he pulled back, grabbing the Mesmetron. 

"What I want is for you to love me. And you're going to, whore." 

"No!" She renewed her vain attempts to free herself, only to be hit by the weapon a few seconds later. Her resistance swiftly faded, replaced by the same dazed and confused appearance that the other two had experienced. Like them, her eyes were lifted to the Lone Wanderer's face as she was told that she adored him.

Suddenly, Amata's look softened, and she shook her head.

"I am so sorry that I treated you the way I did back in the vault," she said. "The Tunnel Snakes, I... I never gave a shit about them. I always loved you. Anytime they fucked me, I imagined it was you. All the time you were away from the vault, I thought of you.

"Please, let me be with you. I love you." The Wanderer smiled, finally hearing the words he'd always wanted Amata to speak to him. 

"I love you too, Amata." The couple kissed, a sensual, passionate embrace. Amata's tears wet his face, but he hardly noticed. Finally, he had Amata in his arms. He'd enjoyed raping her, but it was nothing next to the feeling of having the woman he'd always loved telling him the same. 

The Wanderer undid Amata's bonds, taking her in his arms and placing her on the floor. As if it were instinctive, she spread her legs, her hazel eyes locking with his, begging, pleading. No words were needed now. She wanted him inside of her. She wanted to feel his love deep within her body.

Already, his cock was rigid, throbbing. It almost hurt, he was so erect. He knelt down, placing the head against her folds. He kissed her again as he began to push forward, his cock easily parting her already moist lips. Amata moaned in pleasure as she felt the man she loved enter her. He felt every inch within her, her walls no longer dry, as they'd been before. Now, her pussy told the truth of her love: she wanted him, in every way, and was his to do with as he pleased for the rest of her life. 

His rhythm began, slower and more evenly paced than when he'd fucked Lucy. That woman he just wanted to bang. Amata he loved, and his body lit up with fire as he looked into her eyes, her body pressed against his, her tight vagina wrapped around his cock, grasping desperately at it, as if afraid to let it go. 

"It's never felt better," Amata moaned. "Your cock is amazing." The words were magic, and the Wanderer's arousal spiked simply hearing them. He could already feel his orgasm approaching. 

"Amata," he moaned, "I'm gonna cum, baby! I'm gonna cum inside you!" 

"Oh, baby, do it! Fill me up! Get me pregnant, baby! I want your child! Fuck a baby into me!" 

The Wanderer's mind seemed to disappear for a moment. The words from Amata were beyond amazing. She not only loved him, she wanted to be the mother of his children. He cried out, amazed at his climax as it came on. His cock exploded, splattering her insides with yet more of his semen. The pleasure was beyond description, an unholy, incredible sensation. He'd fucked quite a few women since he'd entered the wasteland, but it was Amata, from the vault, who made him feel so amazing. He hadn't even needed to leave home to find such a woman. 

Of course, he'd needed to leave the vault to find a way to make her love him, so it worked out in the end. 

As he finished, the two lay on the cold floor, staring into each other's eyes in the dim light, the Wanderer's cock still inside Amata. She smiled, running her hand through his hair. 

"I'm yours, now and forever. Do whatever you want with me. Anything. I'm your own personal whore, baby." 

The Wanderer smiled, content. Oh, he was going to definitely going to enjoy using his harem of sweet, supple ladies.


End file.
